Memories of Eren
by puk puk 'v
Summary: Hanya kisah pengalaman Eren saat tinggal dirumah Rivaille. Bersama Mikasa kecil, cinta sepihak, cinta segitiga, dan hal tak terduga lainnya. Rate: K . Young Rivaille x Little Eren. Banyak hal garing. Pokoknya baca aja deh. Super AU. Riren! Sligh pairing lain yang so pasti mengejutkan


**Memories of Eren**

**.**

**Buset dah judulnya -.-**

**.**

**Summary : Hanya kisah pengalaman Eren saat tinggal dirumah Rivaille. Bersama Mikasa kecil, cinta sepihak, cinta segitiga, dan hal tak terduga lainnya**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Singeki no Kyojin is belongs to Hajime Isayama-sensei. Saya cuma nambahin ini cerita. Kenapa? Karna saya mau **

**Rate : K++**

**Genre : Humor, Family, Romance, Hurt, Tragedy (buat pairing tak beruntung)**

**.**

"Naa Eren. Kami pergi dulu ya. Bersikap manislah pada Rivaille dan Mikasa! Jangan nakal! Kami kembali seminggu lagi, sampai jumpa"

Eren Jaeger, 9 tahun. Mulai hari ini hingga seminggu kedepan akan tinggal dirumah teman lama ayahnya, Rivaille.

Catatan mental Eren nomor satu : Orangtuanya itu memang kejam!

.

Hari 1

Hari ini adalah hari pertama orangtua Eren pergi meninggalkan Eren kecil untuk memperingati hari pernikahan mereka. Dengan berat hati mereka harus menitipkan putra maniis mereka pada orang kepercayaan Grisha. Boong banget!

Dengan langkah yang dihentak Eren berjalan disamping Rivaille. Pipinya mengembung sebal. Matanya basah karena kesal-tapi manis banget bro!

"Oi bocah. Kau mengotori lantai dengan debu sepatumu. Jalan yang benar!" Rivaille mulai tak tahan-ngapain lho?. Eren menoleh dan menatap Rivaille dengan pupy eyes, yang entah disengaja atau tidak. Tapi yang jelas dapat menggoyahkan hati Rivaille, untungnya gak lepas.

"Rivaille~" Eren memeluk Rivaille dari depan. Membenturkan kepalanya tepat pada 'anu' pemuda berusia 19 tahun itu. Wah ini ga aman ama ratenya mah

"Papa sama Mama jahat! Masa Eren ditinggal!" Buset, ni anak ga nyadar udah ngebanguni binatang buas. Rivaille berusaha menahan diri(?), didorongnya kepala Eren menjauh dari 'anu'nya.

"Jangan cengeng bocah. Kau sudah pernah ditinggal seperti ini oleh orangtuamu" Rivaille mengeluarkan tatapan sinisnya. Tapi bukannya menyerah Eren malah menatap kesal Rivaille-masih manis bro!, sebelum kembali membenturkan kepalanya pada 'anu'nya Rivaille. Lagi!?

"Ukh! Menjauh dariku bocah! Sana main sama Mikasa!" Rivaille membuat sebuah catatan dalam hatinya._ Eren itu tipikal anak polos yang kepolosannya bisa untuk menyiksa orang lain. Tanpa sadar tentunya._ Setelah namanya disebut dengan secepat kilat(?) Mikasa sudah berdiri disebelah Eren.

"Ayo Eren! Kutunjukkan kamarmu" Mikasa menarik tangan Eren. Awalnya Eren ragu tapi akhirnya tetap mengikuti Mikasa. Sekilas Eren menoleh, menatap Rivaille. Hoo.. Dia akan mengeluarkan pandangan memohonnya. Oh tidak! Salah besar. Eren menjulurkan lidahnya dan menatap Rivaille mengejek. Mulutnya bergerak, mengumandangkan kalimat tanpa suara

**Rivaille bodoh!**

Rivaille mngerinyitkan dahi sebelum mendecih. Anak itu berani juga mengejek yang mulia Rivaille. 'Awas kau bocah'

.

Hari ini hari membosankan bagi Eren. Bagaimana tidak? Iya harus bermain sendiri karena Mikasa masih sekolah. Tunggu! Siapa bilang dia sendiri?

Eren turun dari sofa ruang tengah. Berjalan menaiki tangga lantai dua. Mencari ruangan si pemilik rumah. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah YANG MULIA RIVAILLE

Tangannya membuka pintu kamar Rivaille. Dan langsung mendapati Rivaille yang duduk didepan meja belajarnya. Tunggu! Ada gadis disampingnya! Siapa!? Pacarnya?! Tadi tak ada siapapun yang datang seingat Eren!

Mata jamrud Eren menangkap kejadian langka. Rivaille yang memutar bahunya pegal, kemudian gadis itu memijat bahunya. Woy! Memijat bahunya! Dan Rivaille tak menolaknya! Seingat Eren, Rivaille selalu mengusirnya ketika Eren memijat kakinya.-Ya eyalah! Orang Eren mijitnya pakek kuku-kuku jarinya! Jelaslah Rivaille ngusir! Sakit tahok!-

Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya. Beraninya nona itu merebut Rivaille!. Buset dah, ni anak cemburu. Bisa gawat kalau Eren ngamuk. Dengan langkah mantap Eren melangkah cepat memasuki kamar Rivaille. Membanting pintunya keras hingga kedua muda mudi didalam sana menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau..." Geram Eren kecil-dengan imutnya, lalu segera mendatangi Rivaille yang memandangnya heran. Kedua tangannya terangkat. Dan... Langsung memeluk Rivaille

"Rivaille itu punya Eren! Sekalipun kau pacarnya, Rivaille tetep punya Eren! Pokoknya punya Eren" rengekan Eren membuat kedua sosok itu melongo. Gadis itu sempat melongo sebentar sebelum tersenyum kearah Eren.

"Aku bukan pacarnya Rivaille. Dan kau siapa adik kecil?" Oh, Petra tak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi Eren gemas. Saking gemasnya sampai merah. Poor Eren

"Eh? Bukan ya?" Eren memiringkan kepalanya. Polosnya~!. Petra mengangguk, masih tersenyum manis. Bahkan tambah lebar hingga Rivaille sempat berpikir mulut gadis itu akan robek. Tapi sejurus kemudian Eren tersenyum senang

"Eren! Dan Rivaille itu punya Eren!" Eren mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Rivaille. Hampir membuat yang dipeluk mati sesak. Petra tersenyum lalu melirik Rivaille. Yang dilirik hanya membuang muka. Whoa, kejadian langka memang

"Aku bukan milikmu bocah" Rivaille mendorong Eren. Eren mengeluarkan wajah memelas andalannya. Rivaille langsung memeluk Eren balik. Mana mau dia mengurusi bocah sembilan tahun yang ngambek. Mogok makan, ga mau mandi, terus minta ditidurin gitu? Idih, ogah dia.

Petra yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum geli. Sebelum berdiri. "Sudahlah Rivaille. Aku tak mau mengganggu acara mesra-mesraan kalian" Rivaille memandang Petra tajam. Yaelah ini mah namanya mau tapi malu

Petra lalu pamit. Meninggalkan Rivaille yang masih memeluk Eren. Tahu-tahu bocah dipelukannya sudah mendengkur halus. Rivaille menghela nafas. Bisa-bisanya bocah itu tertidur. Tapi hatinya langsung luluh ketika mendapati wajah manis Eren saat tertidur. Ciieee.. Yang nagku Eren manis

Dan entah sadar atau enggak sadar, atau mungkin setengah sadar Rivaille mengusap surai cokelat Eren. Membuat Eren semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada dada Rivaille. Cih! Dia manis sekali

CEKLEK

"Aku pulang"

Mikasa masuk kedalam rumah. Tak menemui siapapun, ia menuju kamar Rivaille. Dan menemui kakak **tersayang**nya tengah memeluk orang yang dicintainya. Idih, kecil-kecil udah cinta-cintaan.

"Kau.. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Eren, kontet ?!" Mikasa menggeram. Rivaille mendecih."Diam kau"

"Eren itu milikku! Kau jangan berusaha mendekatinya!" Mikasa mencengkeram tangan kanan Eren. Sementara tubuh si brunet masih berada dipelukan Rivaille. "Kau siapa menyuruhku?"

Jika saya ini komik, maka akan ada listrik imajiner diantara Ackerman bersaudara itu. Dan perang saudara memperebutkan cinta edisi pertama pun dimulai

TBC

.

**A/N :**

**Hai minna :) pertama kali buat fic humor. Jadi mohon bantuannya. Dikit? Emang.**

**Jadi tolong minta dukungannya. Jika berkenan membaca lagi tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian disini :D**

**Hoooaaaaaaaaaa.. Trims.. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya. Sedikit bocoran, di chap berikutnya akan muncul banyak cinta yang baru. Ciah..**


End file.
